User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 12: Retribution of Strife
Although I wonder why my arm doesn't seem to be in pain when Laura's around, more or less I receive injuries from the Aragami themselves. Nothing else comes into my mind as the suffering in my arm seemed to have calmed down. Are you alright? Me: I'm more or less alright Ves... Nothing to worry about. I'm starting to feel some sympathy from that girl beside you... Something warm... I looked at Laura before reminding Vespyric about her status with me. Despite my pleas, I found myself almost falling down into a chasm that wasn't supposed to be here. Laura managed to grab my arm but I was more heavier than her, dragging her along into the chasm as I fall down. Laura: Ahhhh!!! Me: Hold on! I held her tightly while we're falling down into the chasm, barely hearing anyone else from above. Was this the right choice to be made? I asked myself that question everyday since the beginning I joined Fenrir. Nothing seemed to be right when I fight, only death can be ascertain about the whole situation. Laura: Ngh.... I came into realization that I was on the ground, not even knowing where I fell, just darkness that surrounds both me and Laura. Nothing seemed to be scary down here, but Laura's been unconscious since I landed on my back first. Me: Hey Laura... Wake up already... She was moaning, reminding me that she's still unconscious from the fall. I tried pulling her away from me but that was unsuccessful since her face is close by, making one stupid move can ruin this enjoyment. I couldn't make a sudden movement unless something can wake her up but in this situation, I don't think anything would dare to wake her up. Laura: Ngh... What happened?? She stared at me in confusion, trying to remember what happened after she fell with me. Despite in the darkness, her grip is a little tight on my shoulder. Laura: Where are we? Me: Somewhere deep inside the chasm where we fell? Laura: So why is it so dark here? I shrugged at her question but I didn't tell her about my night vision eyes that I possess. I had to resist for a while before reminding her about being above me since I used my body to lessen the impact while sacrificing a few of my strength to save her. She got up before trying to adjust the darkness around her before I grabbed her hand and led through the tunnels I found while laying on the ground. The tunnels have a connected pathway that splits into two or three ways and I ended up using both Night vision and my Aragami senses to locate the safest pathway back. For once, I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop panicking about the darkness that surrounds both of us. Me: Just freaking calm down already... I'm almost losing my temper here... ???: So you're here?? A voice sounded off after my rant, scaring me and preparing for the danger. For a moment, everything was silence until the source appeared as Sigma whom is holding a torch and lighing the way. I couldn't find myself relief for a while but Laura had some trust in him during the Russia incident. I was told to stand down by Laura and she started convincing Sigma to cooperate with us for a while. Sigma: I'm just an agent working under someone in Fenrir. Laura: So you're just a double Agent? Sigma: That kid over there- Me: Arthur. Sigma: Arthur has told me of Rachel and I was sent to investigate. During the investigation, I had to keep my cover down and away from Rachel. Me: Mind if I ask if Rachel has put any bugs on you? Sigma: Not even one. My Aragami is far stronger but hard to control... Nothing can restrain me. I was surprised at first but that didn't stop me from asking more until Laura hushed me. She requested Sigma to lead the way but he led us into somewhere different, rather surrounded with capsules of embryos connected in tubes. I was more or less horrifed the fact that Laura puked behind me after she made her first glance at the capsules. Sigma: Here's my request Arthur... Destroy these capsules that contain Aragami and leave no trace of it... No matter what you need to do, Heed my words and finish this once and for all. With that, I'm left with two choices but his words already proved one. I walked up before summoning a blade that pierces both the sky and heavens, slicing the capsules apart and destroying everything I see and hopefully everything I slay can rest in peace. Meanwhile... Ken was discussing something with Baluar and Accel while the others have already set up a temporary camp and wait for Arthur and Laura's return. Ken: Okay guys... We need to find that jackass ASAP. Any suggestions?? Baluar: How about you calm down Ken? You're over-exaggerating it... Ken: We need to stop Rachel and her evulz and save this world. Accel: Even if we save this world, how are we gonna end the Aragami from this world? Ken was busy explaining everything to Baluar and Accel while Daren is patrolling the area and Lyrr keeping his eyes out for any suspicious activities. Despite being told that anything green and white is deemed to be Arthur and Laura, Lyrr's sight hasn't caught anything nor Daren's watch has proven to be useful. Nanako was busy searching through logs of Arthur only to find restricted data to ward off any people revealing his information. Nanako: What's so special about him anyway? She searched through his achievements before realizing that someone called her out, putting the log away and running out to see who called her. Daren requested for a swtich in patrol before seeing something unfamiliar at a distance. Daren: Hey... Isn't that?? His voice made Lyrr scoped to where he pointed, as Arthur emerged with Laura behind him. Accel: See, told ya he'll come back. Just don't over think it. Ken: Hey... Stop it. When Arthur reached the encampment, he handed a letter to Nanako before putting Laura on a bed. She read through the letter to realize it was from an old friend of hers. Nanako: Thanks.. Arthur: Don't thank me yet... I need to res... He fell before finishing his sentence, succumbing to his fatigue and lying on the floor. Accel was the first to give him medical attention before telling everyone that they need to make this quick. They carried him onto a bed where Accel started working as soon as Arthur was settled on the bed. '3 Days before the Devouring Apocalypse begins...' Category:Blog posts